It is common for grocery stores and supermarkets to have bag dispensers for dispensing bags from rolls of bags. Conventional bag dispenser have historically been designed to limit the types of rolls of bags that can be mounted on them. Additionally, conventional bag dispensers can be unsafe, often allowing the entire roll of bags to be unintentionally removed. For example, in some instances, when a customer pulls a bag from the roll of bags, the roll of bags may be released from the bag dispenser, which can lead to customer injury.